Mr. Wood
Mr. Wood is the main villain of the seventh Goosebumps book, "Night of the Living Dummy". Mr. Wood is a sentient ventriloquist dummy who comes to life when the words "Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano" are read aloud. The words translate to "You and I are one now". History Mr. Wood was carved by an ancient sorcerer out of the same coffin wood as his brother Slappy. He has a very similar appearance to Slappy, but with red hair instead of brown. He also wears different clothing, including an orange necklace and sneakers. In Night of the Living Dummy, Mr. Wood intends to enslave the twin sisters Lindy and Kris Powell. He is eventually killed by a steamroller in the book's climax. In a dream sequence in Slappy's Nightmare it is revealed that Mr. Wood's first name was Wally. Mr. Wood appears on the Enter Horrorland website as a playable character. Night of the Living Dummy When Lindy Powell comes and finds a ventriloquist dummy (''Slappy)' in a dumpster, her sister, Kris Powell, gets jealous of her. Soon Kris gets a dummy of her own and she names him Mr. Wood. Strange things start happening and Kris is blamed for all of it. Later, she finds out that it was Lindy all along and gets very upset at her. Kris finally gets a show, when she finds Mr. Wood's card with the spell on it '('''''Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano). During the show, Mr. Wood comes to life and sprays everyone with disgusting green slime and also insults Mrs. Berman '''(the music teacher)'. Kris and Lindy soon see the dummy moving on his own. After seeing it, they try to kill him by burying him and trying to cut his head off. He is finally killed when he is run over by a steamroller, crushing him to powder after a chase in the rain. When they go back into their home, they find that Slappy is alive as well. His last words in the book '(spoken with a throaty growl) are, "Hey, slave - is that other guy gone? I thought he'd never leave!" Slappy's Nightmare When Jimmy O'James, a magician, buys Mr. Wood, Jimmy has a curse put on Slappy. Slappy needs to commit three good deeds by the end of the week, or be put to sleep forever. After being given to a girl as a present, Slappy starts to do those deeds, with certain anger about it. But they keep getting messed up and ruining Slappy's chance at life, making him believe the girl's sister, Stella, is behind it all. Near the end, Mr. Wood turns out to be alive and the one ruining Slappy's deeds. But it turns out to be a dream Slappy had, at least until Jimmy gets a package at his dressing room door... Notes *The idea of Mr. Wood's first name being Wally is a nod to cartoonist Wally Wood, who illustrated a number of stories for EC's horror comics in the 1950's, which R. L. Stine has stated he is a fan of. *Although being the main antagonist of Night of the Living Dummy, he is not featured on the cover. Instead, the face of his brother Slappy is depicted. Category:Villains Category:Deceased Toys